


thou shalt die (?)

by eldritchblaest



Category: Kakos Industries (Podcast)
Genre: Do Evil Better, Gen, I guess that’s my tag now lol, If I have to resurrect this fandom on my own then by god I will do it, Immortality, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Other secondary characters are mentioned this is just mostly corin I and melantha, Pondering your inevitable demise and the legacy you will leave behind, Spoilers for episode 101: Senescence, ambiguous cloning??, cmon y’all it’s Corin Deeth I, like you do, title and summary come from the John Donne poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 05:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldritchblaest/pseuds/eldritchblaest
Summary: “be not proud, though some have called theeMighty and dreadful, for thou art not so;”
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	thou shalt die (?)

He sighs after Melantha hangs up, sinking deeper into his comfy chair and closing his eyes in a futile attempt to fight the oncoming headache forming in his temples. 

(He’d have to contact the Division of Maladies, Migraines and Miasma about that— headaches were a damn pain in the ass, which was definitely the point, but it was different when they only seemed to affect _his_ ass these days.)

_ You really are getting older, Corin. _

He’s glad that Jeffrey-Greg-_Whatever _isn’t here right now. He has a reputation to uphold, and this would definitely put a damper on that.

He opens his eyes, staring blankly at the ceiling. Ignorance is a concept befitting a certain kind of Evil Genius, one that he has no interest in being. He’s under no illusions about the time he has left— advances in the Division of Drugs and Everything Relating to Drugs have ensured that.

_ I will live forever, Corin. I will cultivate Evil. I will guide it over the centuries. _

It’s not possible, is it? Advances in technology had given them lots of things— money, medicine, better and cooler drugs. Sly Sexplosion and his kid (what was his name? Dork?) had even managed to create the first ever Giant Ass Robot. Things were moving forwards for sure, but never ending life?

Corin shook his head. The brain couldn’t handle that— it would surely go mad. Melantha would see that, someday.

He thinks of Junior- huge, hideous, evil beyond all compare. Intelligent, incredibly so, but what was intelligence worth without _charisma_? He needs a legacy, and loathe as he is to acknowledge it, Junior isn’t it.

He sighs again. It’s moments like these when he _really_ misses his drugs.

Suddenly, the phone rings. He lets it ring out, and his answering machine plays back a babbling message from Dunk. There’s been a breakthrough.

He takes a deep breath. Holds it. Let’s it go. Slips on his coat and steps outside, nodding in acknowledgement to the Tabitha that greets him with a sultry smile.

He wouldn’t die, not yet. Not while he still had a name.

The world would remember Corin Deeth. He’d make sure of it.


End file.
